the_amazing_tfandomcom-20200215-history
Noobduneborg
Noobduneborg is a cybernetic wraith ninja and a member of the Order of Feridon. Appearance Noobduneborg has the ghostly grey skin and blank white eyes of a wraith. He has cybernetic augments throughout his body such as a completely cybernetic left arm, a cybernetic right eye and some other robotic parts revealing themselves from his face and the right side of his chest. Noobduneborg wears an all black ninja outfit with badding on his right arm and shins. He often wears a mask to conceal his face. His face is modelled after Feridon's image. Personality Noobduneborg is a very honourable and duty bound individual. He abides by a strict code of honour and refuses to fight opponents at a disadvantage. Noobduneborg is very respectful towards Feridon and does not take kindly towards those who insult him such as Flames. To show he is serious, he will remove his mask against a strong opponent. Biography Noobduneborg makes his first proper appearance in Episode 4's flashback, where he, along with Porungus, Alpha Jacer, Duney Galanis, and Uncle Ron are sent by Bumjay to gather Porungus' testicles to make a wish to summon Feridon. The group goes to the Apple Genius Bar and after a simple Mongolian Blood Ritual, they learn that someone has been collecting the testicles and that they must hurry to the planet called Ryloth 9 in the Gantomere Galaxy to obtain Porungus' final testicle. After they are confronted by Flames Goodroast, who insults Feridon and the sport of duning, Noobduneborg decides to engage Flames in battle. Noobduneborg initially easily defeats Flames in his humanoid form, but Flames complains that he wasn't given the chance to change his antifreeze, which brought down his level of power. Due to his code of honour, Noobduneborg allows Flames to change his antifreeze to allow for a fair fight. He is shocked when he discovers that Flames' power in his true form is has exponentially higher, and requests backup from the other order members, minus Porungus, who went to secure the final testicle. Although he initially had the edge for a brief moment, Flames quicky burns out and can't harm the order. When Flames is knocked away by Alpha Jacer after an urgent message from Bumjay to Uncle Ron about Petard's impending defeat, once Porungus enters wish mode, Noobduneborg makes the wish to summon Feridon to Neptozar 7. Relationships Flames Goodroast Noobduneborg and Flames do not have a good relationship by any means. Although, he initially attempts to reason with Flames, after Flames insults Feridon, Noobduneborg challenges him in a fight. Despite being angered by Flames' blasphemous remarks towards Feridon, he did allow Flames to absorb more antifreeze to power up and fight him fairly do to his code of honour. Power As an Order of Feridon member, Noobduneborg is exceptionally powerful. In terms of his ranking within the Order, his strength is above Porungus' but below Bumjay's. Alpha Jacer is also likely ranked above him, but to what extent is unknown. Noobduneborg easily defeated Flames in his humanoid form. Upon initially entering his true form, Flames' power shocked Noobduneborg, prompting him to request back up. However Flames' edge was short lived as he quickly burned out and was completely ineffective against the order. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight: The ability to take flight through the manipulation of energy * Energy Sense: The ability to sense the energy of other beings * Vanish: The ability to move with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. * Eternal Youth: An exemption from natural death such as from old age or disease, as well as halting the aging process altogether. * Duning: The act of brutally penetrating a person's anus with immense speed leaving behind a sandy texture and a dusty haze. ** Cyber Shadow Dune: A unique duning technique created by Noobduneborg. It is a bolt of dark energy that explodes a couple of seconds after impact. Forms and Transformations Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Order of Feridon